Rubble
by the-beginning-of-the-end
Summary: Mello's dead, Matt's alone, and their apartment has been torn apart. With nothing but his memories, Matt's left to pick up the pieces...Everything served as a reminder of what had been.. ..I knew it could never be fixed again..


Well.. this was a christmas present to my friend. She's read it now, so i can upload it. It's from matt's point of view, by the way. The italics are Matt's memories... thought you'd like to know before you started and by chance got confused. . Yeah, it's gonna be shonen-ai. It's a Matt and Mello fic, what the hell else would it be? Haha. Anyway, just tell me what you think.

If you want to request anything in particular, whether it just be more drabble like these or a one-shot, just let me know and i'll see what I can do. .

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Of course i dont own it. jeez

* * *

"Here, you keep it." I caught the small slip in one hand. Glancing down at it, a lump began forming in my throat and I felt tears spring to my eyes. "He asked me to give it to you anyway." With those final words, the small boy turned and walked away from me, slowly becoming just another person in the crowd. 

I looked down at the photo in my hand. The blond boy smiled back at me, his hair neatly framing his small face, his bright eyes hidden slightly under a straight fringe. The background contrasted with his shirt, a bright yellow clashing with black. Sunflowers.

_"Mail, get off me." He huffed, though not bothering to even try and shove me from his lap. I continued to wave my legs in the air, my fingers punching away at the portable in my hands. "Mail, seriously. I got to go to work." I didn't bother to hide a smirk, glad I was on my stomach so he couldn't glimpse my face._

_"Call in sick." I supplied absently, focusing on my game._

_"I did _that_ the other day. I've already missed enough work, I'm surprised I haven't been fired yet." He said, running a hand through golden locks. _

_"I'll call for you."_

_He snorted. "Yeah, because they'll _really_ want to keep me after that."_

x Later that day x

_The door slammed, dragging my focus quickly from the small screen in front of me to the blond storming into the room. "-his bloody job, see if I care!" He was muttering, heading for the liquor cabinet against the far wall. I pulled myself into a sitting postion, watching my friend with worried eyes._

_"What's wrong?" I asked and he turned to me, a bottle of vodka in one hand, a glass in the other. _

_"Stupid asshole boss fired me." He snarled, putting the glass on the small table and pouring himself a drink. He hurriedly downed half of it before dropping onto the couch next to me, sinking further down._

_I sighed and took the glass off him. His head snapped towards me but I ignored him, taking a sip of it. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're always late." I said, drinking some more. From the corner of my eye, I could see his face fall and he moved closer to me._

_"Don't blame yourself Mail. It isn't your fault he's an ass." He murmered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I managed a weak smile and raised the glass to his lips, holding it carefully as he took a sip. "I was thinking of quiting anyway. It was a boring job, no thinking involved."_

_I laughed softly. Trust him to say something like that._

x Next Day x

_I crept about the apartment, not wanting to wake Miheal any earlier than necessary. I flicked the jug on, and gathered a cup from the cupboard while I waited for it to boil. I lent back against the stainless steel bench, digging through my pocket for my cigarettes. I shook one from the crumpled packet and reached over to grab the lighter that I kept on the kitchen windowsill. I lit my cigarette and took a couple of puffs before the jug let out a loud click, signalling that it had finished boiling._

_Being careful not to spill any of the scalding liquid, I filled my cup with water, watching the coffee granules in the bottom of the cup swirl around and quickly dissolve, turning the water black. I put the jug back on it's stand. Picking up my now-full cup, I padded into the living room, setting it down on the table before lowering myself onto the couch. I snatched up the remote and aimed it at the tv, pressing the power button. _

_Unfortunately, that didn't work. I then realised that we'd flicked off the tv on the actual set last night instead of just using the remote. Cursing silently, I pulled myself to my feet. I headed for the tv but wasn't watching where I was going. Next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the floor, letting out a small cry of pain. I twisted my body to see what I'd tripped on. Lying on the floor by my feet, was a small wooden chest. It's surface was smooth and had a padlock on it, though at this time it was hanging open. Miheal. Damn him. It was his chocolate case. We'd been eating from it last night in between drinks of vodka, and in my case, puffs of cigarettes._

_"Mail? What are you doing?" I scrambled to my knees as Miheal came in, rubbing his eyes, still half asleep. His eyes sought me out and a smirk flittered across his face. "Why are you on the floor?"_

_"I tripped over your damn chocolate." I huffed and he laughed, crossing the room and crouching down in front of me, resting on the balls of his feet. He reached past me and grabbed my cigarette off the floor. I must've dropped it when I fell._

_"Here." He said, handing it to me. I gratefully took it, taking a long drag. His face didn't change as he watched me do this. He leaned back so that his ass rested on the floor, making it easier when he sat down properly. _

_"Thanks. Actually," I said, getting to my feet. "I've got something for you." I walked over to the chest of drawers that stood next to the liqour cabinet, and I could feel his gaze follow me, somewhat confused as he turned his upperbody to keep up with me._

_I opened the top drawer and pulled out his present. I turned back to him, showing what I held. His eyes widened in surprise and I chuckled lightly, walking back over to him. I dropped it in his lap. "It's to make up for causing you to lose your job." I said, dropping back down onto the floor in front of him, crossing my legs and taking another puff of my cigarette. "The lady at the shop said they'd brighten anyone's day. Now, I wasn't sure if that applied to you, so I got them coz I liked the colour. It reminds me of you."_

_He didn't say aything, just continued to stare at what I'd dropped into his lap. A boquet of bright yellow sunflowers._

I closed the door and flicked on the light, bathing the room in a dull glow. My eyes immediately flicked around the room and I was overcome with a hollow feeling in my chest. My knees becoming weak, I fell back against the door, sliding down it to sit on the floor. I hugged my knees to my shaking chest, scrunching my eyes to try and keep back the tears.

Nothing around me had moved. It was all the exact same it had been when we left two weeks ago. Everything served as a reminder of what had been.

_"MAIL! Why the hell is there a CAT in the kitchen?" I let out a laugh, continuing to play my portable. Miheal stormed in from the kitchen, a small gray kitten held nimbly by the nape of it's neck between his fingers. _

_"It's not a cat, it's a kitten." I said matter-of-factly, pausing my game to look up at him. My statement only made him angrier, so I got to my feet and walked over to him, gingerly removing the kitten from his grasp. "And his name is Gray."_

_"Well that's original." He snorted, throwing himself down onto the couch, narrowly missing my portable. I pouted and sat down on the edge of the couch next to him, letting my little kitten curl up in my lap. It started to paw at the cigarette hanging from my lips and I grinned, moving it around with my teeth so Gray could chase it, earning a grin from the boy beside me. He lent over and ruffled Gray's small head. "I guess it can't be too bad..."_

x A few days later x

_"I get it already... Yeah, yeah... We'll be in tomorrow... Yes, before ten... All right... Bye." Miheal said into the phone, an angry look in his eyes. I ignored him, continuing to punch away at my portable as Gray slept curled on my lap. "God, he never shuts up!" He moaned, dropping down on the floor, his back resting against the couch between my legs. I lent forward, leaning my forearms on his head, still playing my portable._

_"And you're gonna get diabetes." I said, eyes glued to the small screen, letting go of it with one hand so I could grab the chocolate he was about to take a bite out of. He spun his torso around, snatching it back and glaring at me._

_"Look who's talking, lung cancer." He snipped, absently taking a bite of chocolate. I couldn't really argue with that, so I just shrugged, focusing my full-attention back on my game._

_The conversation ended, Miheal sighed and started to sift through the stuff on the floor. "Hey... Mail..." I hit the pause button and lent forward, hanging my arms over his shoulders so I could see what he'd picked up. "You're not getting a dog." I felt an amused smile cross my face and I let out a small laugh. "I'm serious. You have that cat."_

_"I didn't buy _that_ one. The lady at the petshop gave it to me."I said, taking the studded dog collar out of his hands._

_"And the lead?"_

_I took that from him too, attaching it to the collar. "That was free too."_

_"What exactly are you planning on doing with them?" He asked, turning his head so he could see me. I shrugged and let him slide them from my grip._

_"I dunno yet. I haven't thought about it."_

_"I'm sure I could think of _something_." He said with a smirk._

I picked the dog collar off the floor, turning it over in my hands, feeling a little bit of my heart break at it's cold touch. I sighed and clipped it around my neck. It fit perfectly. I bent down and picked up the small table, putting it back on it's legs. I ran my eyes around the room again and walked over to where the couch lay on it's back. I righted it and started to pick various things up off the floor and put them either on the couch or table.

There were books, torn apart, littering the carpet. There were cds, cracked and broken, spread over the room. I picked them all up, tossing them into a huge black plastic bag, trying my best to ignore the fact that they had all once belonged to my best friend. I pulled dented batteries from between pieces of furniture and beneath random items of clothing. I let out a small whimper as I pried my prized portable from under the toppled liquor cabinet, it's surface fractured and twisted in half at such an angle, I knew it could never be fixed again. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath as I placed it carefully on the table. Continuing my clean-up, a familiar white singlet made it's way to my hands.

_I felt his gaze on me as I pulled off my shirt, tossing it into the washing machine. I undid my belt, sliding my pants off so I was staning in naught but my boxers and boots. I threw my pants into the washing machine too and closed the lid. I turned a few dials and pressed the on button. Covering a yawn with my hand, I switched off the light and stumbled into the kitchen, closing the laundry door behind myself. He was still watching me as I poured a glass of milk._

_"Mail..." I turned to him, mid-sip. He had a look of disbelief on his face, a slim eyebrow raised. "Put some clothes on."_

_"Why? I'm just gonna go to bed now anyway." I stated, taking another sip, not bothering to lick the white liquid off my upper lip. I could see the faint twitch in his eye as his eyes floated over my lips. I hid a smirk._

_"Because," He said, and I briefly noticed that he'd put a hand on the steel bench to steady himself. "My boss is coming over soon."_

_"And?" I asked nonchantly, purposely baiting him._

_"And I'm not having you walk around half-naked in front of my boss." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed._

_"Why not?"_

_"You know damn well why not!" He shouted and for an instant, I froze in shock at his harsh tone. But then I collected myself and settled into a smirk. His breathing was heavy with anger and I just couldn't help myself. I liked my lip slowly and I heard his breath hitch._

_"Awww Miheal... You worried that your boss might be interested?" I asked, innocently battering my eyelashes. A blush so faint it was barely noticable rose into his cheeks and I couldn't keep the smirk off my face._

_"No." He argued, his voice strong but his face betraying him. I cocked my head to the side and smiled. He growled in annoyance and turned, his eyes searching the room.He seemed to find what he was looking for because he reached over to the table, snatching a piece of clothing from the pile. He tossed it at me. "Put it on Mail." He demanded and I rolled my eyes, putting my glass down on the bench. I pulled it over my head, tugging it down. It was a plain white singlet with a high collar. It looked like a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Whether it was mine or his, I didn't know._

_"Better now?" I asked, picking up my glass and taking another drink. He was staring at me as he nodded, and I could see him swallow. Okay, even I admit that the top was tight. But it wasn't my fault. He's the one that threw it at me. "Good."_

_There was a knock at the door, but he just continued to stand there standing at me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering just what was wrong with him._

_"Miheal? You gonna get that? Or do you want me to?" That seemed to snap him out of his thought's because he quickly shook his head, heading down the hall to the front door. I stayed in the kitchen, finishing my drink._

_"Mr Keehl, good evening. Thank you again for agreeing to meet with me so late."_

_"Evening. It's nothing, I didn't have any other plans anyway."_

_"That's good. Now, I can't stay very long, but we have a lot to get through."_

_Their voices floated down the hall and for an instant I felt disgust at the thought of my roommate being alone with this creep. I quickly shook off the feeling and turned to the sink. I ran my glass under the hot tap and placed it carefully on the bench. I threw a final glance around the room, looking to see if I'd missed anything I needed for work in the morning. Nothing. I flicked off the light and headed into the living room where Miheal sat on the couch with his boss painstakingly close, leaning forward, reading the papers spread out on the table they'd pulled up close to the couch._

_Narrowing my eyes at them, I stalked over to Miheal's side. He looked up startled. "Mail." He uttered, furrowing his brow._

_I threw his boss a very pointed look and lent forward, giving Miheal a light kiss on the cheek. His face flushed slightly as I moved away. "Night Miheal." I said, heading away, into my bedroom._

_As I walked passed Miheal's boss, I saw the look of amazement that rested in his eyes. I gave him a glare, as if to say; _Miheal's mine. Hands off.

x Later on that night x

_I rolled over when light flooded into my room through the small opening in the door, burying my head under the pillow. Heavy footsteps stomped to my side and yanked it away, and I rolled over to growl at my offender. Miheal wasn't in the least bit phased as he tore the sheet from my body, exposing me to the cold air. I still had the singlet on, but it didn't make very much difference. "Miheeaaal." I whined, clawing blindly at him, trying to reclaim my pillow._

_"What the hell was that all about Mail?" He asked, ignoring my outstretched arms. I automatically knew exactly what he was talking about._

_I pouted. "So I'm possessive.What's your point?"_

_"Mail, that was my BOSS. There's a time and place for things like that!" He shouted. A wicked idea started to form in my head. I hid a smirk in the darkness._

_"Oh, really? Like when?" I reached up and grabbed his wrist, taking him by surprise. "Now?" I asked, pulling him down onto the bed, grinning like a cheshire cat. He let out a yelp as I put my arms around his waist and pulled him tightly against my chest._

_"Mail..." He uttered, his breathing speeding up. I pressed my lips to the side of his neck. "Mail... Not now..." He mumbled, trying to worm away from me._

_"Yeah, now." I whispered against his soft skin. _

_"Mail..." He squeaked as I bit down on him softly. "No, not now." He tore himself away from me, stumbling from the bed. _

_"Not fair." I pouted, sitting up properly._

_"Can it Mail." He barked._

_I pulled a face, but when it wasn't returned in any way, I sighed. "What did _He_ want?" I asked moodily._

_"_He_ has a job for me."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"There's a special client coming in from England and he wants me to be the escort."_

_"You? Why you? The only cases you get are menial ones."_

_"He found out how I got fired from my first job." I let out a sharp laugh. The pizza delivery job. Now that was a laugh. Until Miheal had pulled a gun on the guy coz he didn't have the right change. That hadn't gone down too well._

_"So that means it's a dangerous case then?" I expertly kept the worry from my voice._

_"Yeah." A smile flitted onto his face. "He asked if it was okay for me to do, because he didn't want you to worry."_

_"Ain't that nice of him?" I snorted._

_"But seriously Mail. I start tomorrow."_

_"How much do you get payed?"_

_"Heaps."_

_"Then I'm coming with you."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"You get payed big money, so I can only assume this is gonna be really dangerous." I stated simply. He gave me a soft smile. _

_"Thanks Mail."_

_"No problem." _

_"Night."_

_"Night."_

The place had been ransacked. I knew who by. But it didn't matter very much anymore, they were dead. I'd made damn certain of that. All there was left to do now was pick up the pieces and try to find some form of life underneath all this rubble. But a life without the blond wasn't really a life at all.


End file.
